


Evelyn and George

by TheMGMouse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: They may seem like they are just you’re an average old couple, but they have a loving story that is still going strong ’til this day.





	Evelyn and George

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn and George may be the most underrated couple in the game… so I thought I’d give them some love- cause, yeah.  
Like with the rest of the stories in this story, note that they will mentions of heart events and likes/dislikes of the characters.  
Enjoy!  
-Bananas- 🍌

They were the first to get to the Flower Dance and the first to leave as well… and George was the first to complain, it was just what they seemed to be known for these days. It was something they did at every event, mainly because they didn’t want to be late and Evelyn definitely didn’t want to be late to this event. The Flower Dance was a dance that was special to her even all the years later it would be the dance that changed her life. . .  
## Series this work belongs to:


End file.
